Buah
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: for DMAC 2011/2012,Tomat adalah buah yang paling berharga Hinata, gara-gara buah itu, dia bisa bertemu Sasuke,menangis, tertawa, bahkan dia sempat terluka dan hampir mati hanya karena buah itu.


**Buah**

**SasukeXHinata**

**Warning: typoo, eyd berantakan, ooc,cerita gak jelas,** for DMAC 2011/2012****,** dsb…**

**Disclaimner: Masasshi kishimoto**

**summary:Tomat adalah buah yang paling berharga Hinata, gara-gara buah itu, dia bisa bertemu Sasuke,menangis, tertawa, bahkan dia sempat terluka dan hampir mati hanya karena buah itu. Bagi Hinata buah Tomato adalah simbol rasa cintanya pada Sasuke,sekaligus simbol kenang-kenangan indah yang terukir antara dia dan pria yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Mereka bersama-sama menanam buah itu dan menjanganya, mereka sering bertengkar karena buah itu, dan mereka selalu tertawa karena buah bukanlah cinta pertamanya, tapi baginya Sasuke pasti akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.**

**Don't like? That's allright, you can give me a flame, I will receive it…*sok bahasa ingris segala***

****Theme : Tomato  
><strong>**

Disebuah kebun yang tidak terlalu luas, terlihat seorang gadis cantik sedang sibuk mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar batang-batang tanaman tomat kesayangannya. Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata tersebut tersenyum puas melihat buah-buah tomat yang hampir matang. Usaha kerasnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini sudah membuahkan hasil, tomat yang ditanamnya tumbuh dengan sangat subur dan berbuah dengan sangat banyak.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan senang jika melihat semua ini" gumam gadis cantik itu.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Hinata duduk ditepi kebun kecilnya itu untuk beristirahat sebentar. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum melihat buah-buah tomat itu, melihat buahnya yang segar dan besar-besar itu mengingatkannya pada sosok pria tampan yang sangat gemar mengkonsumsi buah itu. Uchiha Sasuke 18 tahun, pria super kaya dan super pintar yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, pria sedingin salju yang sekarang sedang menuntut ilmu diluar negri.

Wajah Hinata yang semula cerah berubah menjadi lesu dan murung, gadis itu sangat merindukan Sasuke. Sudah hampir enam bulan mereka tidak bertemu, dan pria dingin itu sama sekali belum pernah memberinya kabar, tidak pernah mengiriminya sms apalagi menelpon.

"_Aku pergi Hinata, ingat jaga 'tomat ku' baik-baik, jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya."_

Kata-kata Sasuke sebelum berangkat ke Jerman terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya membuat mau tidak mau wajah cantik gadis berusia 16 tahun tersebut memerah.

_"Tomatmu_ akan selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun!" gumam gadis itu pelan.

Tomat adalah buah yang paling berharga Hinata, gara-gara buah itu, dia bisa bertemu Sasuke,menangis, tertawa, bahkan dia sempat terluka dan hampir mati hanya karena buah itu. Bagi Hinata buah Tomato adalah simbol rasa cintanya pada Sasuke,sekaligus simbol kenang-kenangan indah yang terukir antara dia dan pria yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Mereka bersama-sama menanam buah itu dan menjanganya, mereka sering bertengkar karena buah itu, dan mereka selalu tertawa karena buah bukanlah cinta pertamanya, tapi baginya Sasuke pasti akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Tomat mengingatkan Hinata pada Sifat Sasuke, pria itu selalu mengaitkan segalanya dengan tomat. Dia selalu mengancam Hinata dengan buah itu, selalu bertingkah manja hanya karena ingin minta dibuatkan jus tomat. Sasuke bukanlah pria yang romantis, semua kata-kata pujian sekaligus hinaan yang diberikannya pada Hinata pasti berhubungan dengan buah itu.

"_Wajahmu merah, kau kebanyakan makan tomat?"_

"_Kau pasti diam-diam mencuri tomatku, sebab itu kulitmu halus kan?"_

"_Hei…kau semakin gemuk, mirip sekali dengan Tomat yang kau tanam."_

"_Jadilah seperti Tomat agar aku tidak bosan melihat wajah jelekmu!"_

Tomat, Tomat, dan Tomat, menurut Hinata hanya Tomat yang selalu ada dipikiran kekasihnya. Gadis itu heran, benar-benar heran, kenapa dari sekian banyak pria tampan dan kaya raya yang ada di dunia ini hanya pria salju itu yang bisa membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta. Membuatnya kembali merasakan debaran-debaran yang menghangatkan, dan membuatnya hampir gila saat memikirkan pria itu.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan dan mulai memejamkan matanya, gadis itu ingin mengulang kembali semua ingatan yang dia ingat bersama Sasuke. Dan ingatan yang muncul pertama kali adalah saat dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, dan semua itu juga disebabkan oleh tomat. Secara tidak sengaja Hinata menabrak Sasuke yang waktu itu baru saja keluar dari barang-barang belanjaannya berjatuhan,termasuk tomatnya. Hinata tahu kalau saat itu Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya, bagaimana tidak? Semua tomat milik pria itu berjatuhan dijalan raya dan semuanya hancur ditabrak mobil yang lewat.

"_Sial, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Waktu itu, Hinata hanya bisa memohon maaf atas tindakan cerobohnya, berkali-kali gadis itu meminta maaf. Tapi Sasuke tidak sedikitpun luluh, pria itu tetap marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya.

"_Kembalikan buah ku seperti semula!"_

Hinata ingat, karena kejadian waktu itulah Hinata mulai menanam Tomat, untuk menggantikan Tomat yang hancur karenanya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, kisah cinta antara mereka pun dimulai. Sasuke meminta Hinata menanam sepuluh batang tomat dibelakang rumahnya dan menjaga tomat-tomat tersebut sampai menghasilkan buah yang segar. karena itu, hubungan mereka menjadi bertambah erat. Hinata yang waktu itu masih menyukai pria tampan bernama Uzumaki Naruto mulai berubah,berlahan-lahan gadis itu mulai jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

Walaupun dari dulu sampai sekarang sifat Sasuke selalu sedingin salju, Pria itu selalu saja berada disampingnya. Diam-diam Sasuke selalu membantu Hinata, dia selalu mengejek Hinata dan bersikap egois padanya. Meskipun waktu itu mereka sekolah ditempat yang berbeda, Sasuke selalu menunggu Hinata pulang dan mengajaknya pulang bersama-sama. Alasan yang sering diucapkan oleh pria itu adalah tomat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengkambinghitamkan tomat kesayangannya hanya untuk selalu bersama gadis itu.

Masih segar diingatan gadis itu saat dimana dia patah hati karena mendengar Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Sakur, Gadis tomboy yang waktu itu adalah salah satu dari tiga gadis paling populer di sekolahnya. Hinata menangis seharian,sedah dan kecewa karena patah hati. Dan saat itu, hanya Sasuke yang berani menghiburnya. Pria itu memaksa Hinata untuk datang kerumahnya dan menyuruh Hinata mencabut rumput liar yang ada di kebun tomatnya, pria itu membuat Hinata melupakan kesedihannya.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata menghabiskan waktu dengan mengenang kembali kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Hinata bangkit,dan menatap langit yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung. Dan tidak lama kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit dan hujan pun mlai turun membasahi bumi.

"Hujan!" kata Hinata yang lalu melihat sebentar tanaman tomatnya sebelum berlari masuk kerumah, Hinata tidak mau jatuh sakit. Sasuke pasti akan sangat marah kalau mendengar berita buruk yang terjadi padanya, sungguh jika itu terjadi Hinata yakin sekali pria itu akan langsung kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk menemuinya dan memastikan keadaanya.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung duduk di kursi belajarnya yang terletak disamping jendela. Hujan sudah mulai turun dengan sangat deras,gemuruh dan kilat mulai sambar menyambar. keadaan cuaca hari ini mengingatkan Hinata pada satu hal, kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin pernah dilupakannya.

**Flashback**

_Tiga tahun yang lalu, keadaan cuaca sama seperti sekarang, sudah beberapa hari hujan tidak pernah berhenti mengguyur kota Konoha, bebagai tempat mulai dilanda banjir,karena derasnya hujan dan kencangnya angin. Tidak sedikit rumah-rumah penduduk yang hancur, mereka mengalami kerugian yang sangat tidak sedikit._

_Malam itu, Hinata tidur dirumah keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga Sasuke yang sakit. Tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat panas dan berkeringat, Hinata tahu pria itu jatuh sakit karena dicuaca yang sangat buruk ini, Sasuke selalu pergi mengecek keadaan tanaman tomatnya. Memastikan kalau tanaman kesayangannya itu tetap berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

"_Sepertinya tempat ini akan dilanda banjir, aku harus lihat tomat-tomat itu!" Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya,dia ingin segera memastikan keadaan tomat-tomat itu, tapi dengan sigap hinata menahan tubuhnya._

"_J-jangan S-Sasuke-kun, kau masih s-sakit!"_

_Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dan kembali berusah untuk bangkit. Tapi rasa sakit dikepalanya tiba-tiba kembali menyerang, membuat tubuh lemah Sasuke kembai terjatuh kekasur._

_Arghh… _

"_Sial!" maki Sasuke sambil mencengkram erat rambut ravennya. _

"_S-sudah kubilang kan? I-istirahat saja!" kata Hinata sambil menarik selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke._

"_Tomat itu…!" kata Sasuke pelan, tubuhnya semakin melemah dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran,Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya, di tidak suka melihat Sasuke seperti itu._

"_A-aku akan menjaga tomat-tomat itu Sasuke-kun!" kata Hinata yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke._

"_Hinata…"  
>.<em>

_._

_Tubuh Hinata basah kuyup, gadis itu berdiri diantara tomat-tomat yang hampir terendam air hujan, dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan tomat-tomat tersebut, dipandanginya seluruh sisi rumah Sasuke, otaknya terus berfikir untuk menemuakan cara yang tepat, dan akhirnya cara tersebut berhasil ditemukannya. Hinata berencana untuk menganggkat kesepuluh pot-pot tersebut dan memindahkannya ketempat yang aman._

"_Yosh… Hinata, kau harus semangat!" kata Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri,tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan dan kenyangnya angin. Hinata terus membawa tanaman itu ke koridor rumah Sasuke, selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit pekerjaan Hinata belum juga selesai, tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan dan bibirnya sudah antara kebun dan koridor rumah yang jauh benar-benar memperlamabat pekerjaan Hinata._

"_Tinggal satu pot lagi!" kata Hinata kegirangan._

_Srek…_

"_Ee?" mendengar suara yang tidak biasanya, Hinata menoleh kebelakang._

"_Bunyi apa tadi?" gumam gadis itu._

_Srek… lagi-lagi suara aneh tersebut terdengar, Hinata menoleh keatas dan…_

_Brakk…. _

"_Kya…." Angin kencang menyebabkan pohon yang ada disamping Hinata tumbang menimpa gadis itu. Hanya teriakan yang dengarkannya sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran._

"_Hinata!"_

**End of flashback**

__Hinata memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan batang-batang tomat yang ditanamnya sedang berjuang untuk tidak kalah pada sang angin yang terus menyerangnya. sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali memindahkan tomat-tomat tersebut ke tempat aman, hanya saja tidak bisa karena tomat-tomat tersebut ditanam langsung didalam tanah.

"Terima kasih tomat, karena kalian aku dan... Sasuke ku bisa jadi seperti sekarang," gumam gadis itu pelan sambil tersenyum. dia masih ingat, setelah kejadian itu dia sempat koma selama tiga minggu. luka di kepalanya lumayan marah,sesungguhnya dia tidak pernah menyangka akan selamat dari bencana tersebut,baginya itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. waktu itu,saat pertama kali dia tersadar Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya, pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bagi Hinata sangat menyedihkan, sampai-sampai Hinata berharap tidak akan pernah lagi ingin melihat wajah sesuke yang seperti itu. waktu itu, belum sempat Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke, pria itu sudah terlebih dulu memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah-olah jika pelukannya mengendur sedikit saja Hinata akan hilang dari pandangannya. saat itu,untuk pertama kalinya Hinata sadar bahwa pria itu sangat peduli dan sangat menyayanginya.

**Flashback**

"_Bodoh, gadis bodoh_, _kau benar-benar bodoh."_

_Sasuke berbisik dengan sangat pelan __ke telinga Hinata, dalam situasi seperti sekarang pun pria itu masih bisa menghinanya._

"_Maaf... Sasuke-kun, buah t-tomatny..."_

"_Berhenti memikirkan buah itu Hinata!" kata Sasuke lumayan keras, Hinata sudah jelas terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang sangat tidak wajar itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke._

"_Sa-Sasuke-__kun?"_

"_Maaf..."_

"_Ee?" Hinata semakin melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menatap langsung mata lavender gadis didepannya._

_"Jadilah tomatku,dan biarkan aku menjagamu!" sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar pria yang jauh dari kata romantis, bahkan dalam menyatakan perasaannya saja Sasuke menggunakan kata-kata yang benar-benar ngawur,dan lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan sibuah tomat._

__**Flashback End**

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

mengingat kejadian tiga tahun silam membuat Hinata semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk keluar rumah dan melihat tanamannya.

"Aku harus memastikan tomat-tomat itu dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja," kata Hinata, yang lansung mengambil _sweather_ hitamnya dan langsung bergegas ingin keluar.

_Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Suara getar hpnya menghentikan langkah gadis itu, Sepertinya ada sms yang saja Hinata menyambar hp tersebut dan mulai memencet tombolnya untuk melihat isi pesan untuknya.

_"Maju selangkah saja kau mendekati tanaman itu, maka aku akan terima hukumannya."_

dahi Hinata berkerut heran, dia tidak kenal no Hp yang mengiriminya sms tersebut.

"A-apa ini dari Sasuke-_kun?" _gumam Hinata pelan.

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin dia."

masih dalam kebingungannya, satu lagi sms datang. dengan secepat kilat gadis itu membuka isinya.

"_Hei, princess tomat... buka pintunya, kau tidak ingin melihat pangeran tomat mu ini mati kedinginan, di cuaca seperti ini kan?"_

Mata Hinata langsung melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, tapi kaki panjangnya sudah mulai berlari keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

'_Sasuke-kun, dia kembali.'_

_Dan senyum Hinata semakin mengembang ketika pintu terbuka, dan menampilan sosok lelaki keren yang selalu dirindukannya._

"Apa kabar, _Tomatku?" _kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Setelah ini, cerita baru pun dimulai...

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**yosh...fic untuk meramaikan DMAC akhirnya kelar, setelah dua hari dilakukan permobakan ulang semuanya, fic yang semulan berakhir sad ending,guigui ubah jadi seperti ini, gui gui tahu ceritanya sulit dimengerti. tujuannya juga gak jelas, tapi apalah daya gui gui...cerita ini benar-benar dibuat terburu-buru. dan bagi guigui, ini benar-benar hanya untuk membuat sasuhina, tapi juga untuk membuat cerita selain sad ending. ada yang bertanya kenapa guigui mengambil tema "tomat"? jawabannya karena hanya tomat yang bisa guigui pikirkan untuk kisah yang berakhir seperti ini, ini termasuk Happy ending kan? maaf ya,cerita ini mungkin penuh dengan typoo, guigui gak sempat ngedit. argh...sebenarnya guigui gak pernah berfikir untuk ikut event ini, dan baru kepikiran untuk ikut juga karena Tulisan Ratih...,maaf kalau jelek...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
